


Kimono

by Laooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Historical, Historical References, Living under Japanese rule, Occupation, Psychological Drama, historical imperialism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laooo/pseuds/Laooo
Summary: Życie obu Korei pod japońską okupacją do prostych nie należy. Wszystko dodatkowo komplikuje się, gdy Kiku zaczyna się bardziej interesować jedną z personifikacji.
Relationships: Japan & North Korea (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> Odnoszę się w tym fiku do różnych rzeczy związanych z Japonią czy Koreą i o ile niektóre nie wymagają szczególnego wyjaśniania poza opowiadaniem (np. białe hanboki albo dawanie jabłek na przeprosiny), to w tekście pojawiają się również odniesienia do faktów czy osób, które warto wyjaśnić osobno:
> 
> Wiersz przytoczony na początku fika to "Straszny czas", który napisał Yun Dong-ju i który można znaleźć w antologii "Mgła jedwabna. Wybór poezji koreańskiej XX wieku". Yun Dong-ju był koreańskim działaczem niepodległościowym, aresztowany przez japońską policję zmarł w więzieniu pół roku przed wyzwoleniem (1945). Nie udało mi się znaleźć, kiedy napisano "Straszny czas", pozwoliłam więc sobie nagiąć rachunek prawdopodobieństwa i założyć, że Hyesoo znałaby go już pod koniec lat trzydziestych.
> 
> Wspomniany jest Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, nazywany "ojcem japońskich opowiadań", którego kariera literacka rozpoczęła się w latach nastych XX wieku. W swoich tekstach odnosił się m.in. do życia w modernizującej się Japonii i zewnętrznych wpływów w Japonii.
> 
> Yoshiwara była dzielnicą czerwonych latarni w Edo.
> 
> Tayuu, o których mowa w tekście, były kurtyzanami wysokiej rangi, na które z czasem było stać tylko elity. Miały też przywilej odmawiania potencjalnym klientom. Warto dodać, że kurtyzany wysokiej rangi w Japonii były również wyszkolone w sztukach pięknych.
> 
> Określenia "powstanie" bądź "zamieszki" odnoszą się do antyjapońskich zamieszek, jakie wybuchły w Korei 1 marca 1919 roku i zostały krwawo stłumione. Odegrały one kluczową rolę w późniejszym rozprzestrzenianiu się koreańskiego ruchu niepodległościowego.
> 
> Obon i baekjung - obon to japońskie święto zmarłych, baekjung to koreańskie święto duchów. Oba wywodzą się z tej samej tradycji, która zakłada wspominanie zmarłych przodków. Oba też odbywają się w podobnym czasie - w okresie letnim.

_ Kim jest ten co mnie woła _

_ To cień który przychodzi by zazielenić suche liście _

_ Ja jeszcze tu oddycham _

Nazywała się Megumi Jin. Wciąż tęskniła za tą bardziej koreańską częścią swoją życia, swoim koreańskim „ja”, czuła jednak, że nie mogła dłużej żyć jak Koreanka.

_ Mnie który nie mogę ręki unieść do góry ni razu _

_ Mnie który nie mam nawet nieba aby zakreślić je uniesioną ręką _

_ Siedzieli we dwoje w pokoju, a między nimi stały czarki wypełnione herbatą i czajniczek. _

_ Gdzie jest niebo które mnie przygarnie _

_ Niebo które mnie wzywa _

_ W poranek mojej śmierci po skończonej pracy _

_ pewnie bez smutku opadać będą suche liście _

_ Nie wołaj mnie _

Recytowała dla niego rodzimy wiersz po japońsku. Wcześniej specjalnie szukała tłumaczenia i sama próbowała go tłumaczyć, by bardziej mu się przypodobać. Kiku słuchał z uwagą i delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy skończyła, kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Pewnie długo czekał na to, by Hyesoo, a raczej już Megumi, opowiedziała mu coś ze swojej kultury w jego języku.

– Jest piękny– powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się, tyle przymilnie, co chytrze. Bez nazwiska autora i jego życiorysu nawet nie wiedział, że poeta, który napisał ten wiersz, był działaczem niepodległościowym i został aresztowany za protesty przeciwko Japończykom. Może i chciała mu się jakoś przypodobać, ale nie na tyle, by odpuścić sobie jakiekolwiek oznaki oporu. Może przyzwyczaiła się w jakiś sposób do okupacji, która lata temu doprowadziła kraj jej i Yongsoo do ruiny, ale wciąż nie potrafiła przystać na to, jak Japończycy traktowali wszystko, co łączyło się z Koreą.

A mimo to zmieniła jakiś czas temu imię na japońskie. Jak do tego doszło? Bardzo łatwo, choć ta decyzja nie należała do prostych. Część Koreańczyków japonizowała się już od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd w ogóle im na to pozwolono i dano im szansę na lepsze życie. Jednak Hyesoo i jej brat nie dopuszczali do siebie możliwości, by sami mieli postępować tak samo. Do czasu.

Yongsoo pracował całymi dniami gdziekolwiek mu kazano. Budował drogi, szkoły, kilka razy próbował kłaść elektrykę w budynkach, od czego jednak szybko go odsunięto, bo efekty jego pracy były mniej niż zadowalające. W tym samym czasie Hyesoo wykonywała prace domowe, przynajmniej dopóki nie nadszedł czas większej emancypacji kobiet. Gdy w odległej Ameryce kobiety uzyskały prawa wyborcze, Hyesoo poszła do pracy i swój czas dzieliła między pracę w fabryce, prowadzeniem domu a odpoczynkiem. Oboje byli wykończeni, ale Kiku zbywał to wyjaśnieniami, że wysiłek jest konieczny, by wyrwać ten kraj z zacofania. Czasami pracowali tak ciężko, że prawie się ze sobą nie widywali.

Potem przyszły lata trzydzieste, a wraz z nimi coraz większe naciski na Koreańczyków. Nie pomagało, że rodzeństwo Im mówiło już wtedy mniej lub bardziej łamaną japońszczyzną, a Hyesoo zakładała czasem hanboki w typowo japońskie motywy bądź układała włosy po japońsku. Zawsze znajdywał się ktoś, kto uważał, że to za mało, na czele z Kiku Hondą.

Pewnego dnia Hyesoo Im poszła do fabryki tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że ma już więcej nie przychodzić, bo zamykają to miejsce dla Koreańczyków. Gdyby była Japonką, mogłaby pracować tu dalej. Nieważne, że nie było na nią skarg. Dostała zapłatę do tego dnia i jeszcze przed południem cieszyła się wątpliwą radością z braku formalnych obowiązków. Szła między innymi ludźmi, zrodzonymi z jej ziemi bądź nie, i myślała tylko o powodzie, dla którego może ich mijać o takiej porze. Ilu z nich już posługuje się innymi imionami, bo nagle Kiku całkowicie zmienił zdanie i odszedł od zabraniania im używania japońsko brzmiących imion? Podejrzewała, że wielu. Słyszała, że ci, którzy nazywali się po koreańsku, mieli problemy w pracy i życiu codziennym, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że i ją to dosięgnie.

Przez cały następny dzień prawie nie wystawiała nosa z pokojów dla kobiet, by przypadkiem nie wpaść na brata i nie musieć mu mówić, co się stało. Wystarczy, że narzekał na nowe sposoby wykonywania pracy, o których nikt w Korei wcześniej nie słyszał; nie chciała mu dokładać. Wyszła tylko po to, by przygotować posiłki.

W samym środku dnia nikogo innego nie było w domu. Koreanka po wykonaniu prac domowych wzięła papier, pędzelek, tusz, i zajrzała do głównego pokoju, nie niepokojona przez nikogo. Odłożyła przybory do pisania na stolik w japońskim stylu. Wzięła z półki opasły słownik znaków, który należał do Kiku. Rozsiadła się, upewniając, że ani on, ani Yongsoo nie weszli do domu, i otwarła tomiszcze. Zaczęła szukać znaków, którymi zapisywała swoje imię i nazwisko. Wyszukiwała kolejne klucze, ciesząc się, że japońskie słowniki nie są układane według wymowy. Inaczej długo by nie mogła nic znaleźć. Wypisywała znaki oraz ich japońskie wymowy, kaną. Poszczególne sylaby hiragany wyglądały na zbyt staranne, by uznać je za pisane ręką rodzimego użytkownika. Nie walczyła z tym. Wręcz z dumą kreśliła je niezwykle dokładnie. Niech będą zbyt staranne. Przynajmniej po tym będzie widać, że jest cudzoziemką.

Skończyła z wypisanymi trzema znakami i całą listą ich odczytów. Nie wypisywała tylko tych, które jej się nie podobały. Wyjątek zrobiła jedynie dla dodatkowego odczytu znaku, którym zapisywali z bratem swoje nazwisko.  _ Imu _ . Uśmiechnęła się z pogardą, tak samo jak za każdym razem, gdy ktokolwiek tak mówił. Ci idioci nawet nie umieli wymówić tak prostej sylaby jak „Im” jak należy. Sama myśl o tym poprawiła Korei humor.

Namyślała się długo. Odczytywała te trzy znaki na głos, na przeróżne sposoby. Czasem się krzywiła, czasem przerywała w połowie i zaczynała od nowa. Nie spieszyła się. Po długim namyśle podkreśliła kilka z tych odczytów. Wymówiła dwa znaki na różne sposoby jeszcze raz, jednak wciąż coś jej się nie podobało. Imię odczytane tak, a nie inaczej, było zbyt długie, zbyt mało harmonijne. Nie brzmiało dobrze.

Ostatecznie przypomniała sobie, jak czynili niektórzy z wyżej postawionych. Robili jak niektórzy Japończycy, dopasowując czytanie imienia do znaków. Przecież to nie koreańskie, jednoznaczne odczyty, w ich interpretacji można trochę odpuścić. Odetchnęła z ulgą i zamazała parę podkreśleń. Tak, teraz brzmiało dobrze.

Lepszą pracę dostała kilka dni później. Została sekretarką.

Bratu powiedziała niedługo potem.

– Wiesz co, zmieniłam imię– przyznała nieśmiało, niepewna tego, jak on zareaguje.

Yongsoo podniósł wzrok znad miski i obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak sama z siebie? Co ci nie pasowało w „Hyesoo”?– Domyślał się powodu zmiany. Głupi nie był, widział, co robią Koreańczycy w jego otoczeniu i tylko to cholerne prawo przychodziło mu do głowy. Ale też miał nadzieję, trochę wręcz łudził się, że jego siostra jako personifikacja będzie odporna na takie nastawienie ludzi.

Koreanka uciekła wzrokiem, wbijając go w swoje naczynie z warzywami.

– Wszystko pasowało. Ale wiesz, jak to jest z pracą…

– Nie powinnaś się tym przejmować. Ja spokojnie nas utrzymam, jak dotychczas– tłumione zdenerwowanie wybrzmiało w jego głosie. Skoro ona ma problemy z pracą, bo nie chce się japonizować, powinna unieść się honorem i nie zmieniać imienia. Jako personifikacje nie mogą dawać innym takiego przykładu. A siostra tyle lat już nie pracowała, bo to on się nią zajmował; teraz też tak powinna zrobić zamiast burzyć porządek świata.

– Pewnie tak spokojnie jak wtedy, gdy cię wyrzucili?

– To była wina tych, którzy zatrudnili mnie do czegoś niemożliwego!

– Może po prostu się nie znałeś – odparła, mrużąc oczy. Zaraz dodała szybko, widząc złość na twarzy brata: – W takim wypadku lepiej, żeby chociaż jedno z nas miało jakieś stałe zatrudnienie. Obiecują, że takich jak ja będą traktować na równi ze sobą.

– Wierzysz w to? On już wystarczająco pokazał, jak jesteśmy na równi– mówiąc to chwycił pałeczkami pierożek tak gwałtownie, że ten pękł, a zawartość spłynęła na czarkę. Jak ona mogła być taka głupia?

– Nie mamy wyjścia! Zresztą to tylko papiery. Zawsze będę Hyesoo Im, nieważne, co mam tam napisane.

Możliwe, że tym bardziej próbowała przekonać o tym samą siebie. To prawda, nie zamierzała używać swojego japońskiego imienia poza pracą, może też rozmowami z Kiku… i ewentualnie z innymi Japończykami… może też w oficjalnych sytuacjach będzie się nim posługiwać… ale w głębi duszy zawsze będzie Koreanką! Tego nic nie powinno zmienić. Nawet jej relacja z Japonią, która dawno już straciła na jednoznaczności i którą sam Południe przestał już rozumieć.

Jakiś czas po zaanektowaniu Korei świętowali urodziny. Jak zwykle w domu, ale tym razem we trójkę, bo nie wypadało nie zaprosić Kiku do celebracji. Skoro i tak z nimi mieszkał…

Samo świętowanie było proste, bez zbędnych elementów. Koree od dawna nie świętowały wystawnie, a upadek kraju odebrał im resztki radości z tego, gdy takie święto narodowe celebrowali wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Nawet Hyesoo, która ze względu na płeć dawno nie uczestniczyła w publicznych zabawach z tej okazji. Teraz mieszanie ludzi w otwarte świętowanie miało w sobie element niebezpieczeństwa. Żeby ich nie narażać, tym chętniej zostawali w domu. Jedli zupę z wodorostów, wymieniali się prezentami i bawili się bądź rozmawiali do późna.

Tak było też w tym roku, równo dziewięć lat po tym, jak ostatecznie stracili niepodległość. Poza nimi w pomieszczeniu znajdował się Kiku, zaproszony, bo nie wypadało inaczej. Przy czym on zdawał się być gościem. Japońskie ozdoby zupełnie jakby stały się tłem dla tych koreańskich potraw oraz tej koreańskiej atmosfery. Razem z nimi usunął się w cień Japonia. Siedział z nimi, czasem włączał się do rozmowy, jednak nie wtrącał nic, co mogłoby być odebrane zbyt nacjonalistycznie z jego strony. To było przecież święto obu Korei. Jako jedyny nie dostał też prezentu, bo to oni się nimi wymieniali. Miał za to dwa pakunki różnej wielkości, które im podarował. Yongsoo dostał zestaw kieliszków zdobionych w piękne wzory, zabarwione różnymi kolorami. Edo Kiriko, według wyjaśnień Kiku technika powstała dość niedawno, ale jeszcze w Edo. Yongsoo podziękował, dodając wesoło, że tyle ze sztuki dawania prezentów w Korei Kiku już zrozumiał. Wreszcie coś praktycznego. Zaraz po wypakowaniu ich z pudełka oraz wielu barwnych arkuszy papieru rozstawił je od razu przed biesiadującymi i nalał do nich soju. Wystarczająco przypominały kieliszki, z których piło się ten trunek. Stuknął się kieliszkami z siostrą, po czym oboje wypili zawartość jednym haustem. Japonia patrzył zaskoczony, po chwili sam jednak wypił soju w taki sam sposób. Zastanawiał się przy tym, dlaczego oni piją to tak szybko, bez delektowania się. Żeby zamaskować swoją ukrytą pogardę dla takiego podejścia, wziął duże ozdobne pudełko leżące wciąż obok niego i podał je Hyesoo, składając jej życzenia jeszcze raz.

Otwarła je i zaczęła odpakowywać prezent znajdujący się w środku. Yongsoo przyglądał się zaciekawiony, co to takiego. W miarę jak Koreanka odwijała kolejne warstwy papieru, w które owinięty był upominek, jej zaciekawienie rosło. Dokładnie tak, jak ofiarujący sobie zamierzył.

W końcu jej oczom ukazał się pomarańczowy jedwab w białe motyle i czerwone kwiaty. Bardzo intensywny. Z zaskoczeniem odwinęła go do końca i wyjęła, żeby dokładniej się przyjrzeć. To było kimono. Piękne, owszem, ale taki gest wydał jej się zbyt bezczelny w kontekście okupacji i niedawnego nieudanego powstania. Gdyby nie fakt, że były ich urodziny, od razu by wygarnęła Kiku, co to ma być.

– Dziękuję – wybąkała. – Ale chyba nie będę go nosić, jest za długie.

– Bo może rosnąć wraz z noszącym – od razu wyjaśnił Japonia. – Mogę ci pokazać, jak można je podwinąć w pasie.

Yongsoo poruszył się, obrzucając go niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem. Kiku od razu zreflektował się i nie wstawał, choć z początku zamierzał.

– Tutaj w talii wystarczy podciągnąć. Potem trzeba to zawiązać, tak, aby na górze wystawało spod obi, i gotowe – przez cały czas, gdy wyjaśniał, pokazywał na sobie, o co mu chodzi. Koreanka obserwowała i próbowała zapamiętać, choć nie sądziła, żeby prędko jej się to przydało. Miała swoje hanboki i nawet upadłe powstanie nic tu nie zmieniało. Ale dziękowała, tak, jak wypadało.

Tylko potem, gdy już sprzątnęła po świętowaniu, a w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się tylko ona i Kiku, dopytała.

– Czemu akurat kimono? Jest tyle innych rzeczy. Wazon mogłeś dać albo coś podobnego…

– Kimono też ci długo posłuży – odpowiedział. Po chwili dodał: – Chyba zależy wam na praktycznych prezentach?

Hyesoo za samo to pytanie miała ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć albo czymś rzucić. Zajmuje sobie taki ich kraj i po latach łaskawie uczy się jednego zwyczaju. A robi z tego coś tak ważnego, jakby co najmniej nauczył się w końcu po koreańsku.

– Praktycznych. Coś tak eleganckiego praktyczne nie jest.

– Nie możesz mieć samych praktycznych rzeczy. Zasługujesz też na coś pięknego, a lepiej coś do ubrania niż najpiękniejsze nawet kanzashi – wyjaśnił spokojnie z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Może też patrząc na nią ciut dłużej niż by wypadało.

Hyesoo patrzyła na ten niczym niezmącony spokój, trochę zła, a trochę zmieszana. Zasługuje. Na coś pięknego. Od dawna tego nie słyszała. Brat czasem dawał jej w prezencie różne rzeczy, które były po prostu ładne, tak. Ale nigdy nie podkreślał jej wyjątkowości takimi słowami. Jeszcze to spojrzenie. Ono nijak miało się do Kiku, który z taką ochotą zajął sąsiedni kraj. Zachowała jednak kamienny wyraz twarzy i wyszła, dość zmieszana.

Kimono od Kiku schowała głęboko do szafy. Wciąż o wiele bardziej wolała hanboki. Japońskie stroje jej się podobały, owszem, ale na kimś innym. Czasami je zakładała, jednak nie czuła się w nich dobrze.

***

W całym domu było dość spokojnie. Popołudniowe słońce wpadało do pokoju, oświetlając wnętrze. Padało zarówno na ściany, jak na wszelkie przedmioty. Oświetlało również dwie sylwetki. Yongsoo jeszcze był w pracy, miał wrócić dopiero przed północą. Hyesoo i Kiku siedzieli obok siebie, a przed nimi znajdowała się nowa prasa. Koreanka wzięła do ręki jeden z egzemplarzy i przeczytała tytuł:

– _Joil Sinmun_.

Japonia pokręcił głową, zaskoczony.

– Nie do końca.

Zamyśliła się. Żadne inne odczytanie nie przychodziło jej do głowy, zresztą – znaki mówiły same za siebie.

– Czekaj… „Shinbun” to „gazeta”, tak? Czyli to będzie _Joil Sinbun_ – wymówiła ten tytuł, próbując brzmieć jak najbardziej japońsko. Kiku to jednak nie przekonało, choć sprawiał wrażenie dość spokojnego. Westchnął.

– _Asahi Shinbun_. Powinnaś w końcu nauczyć się czytać po japońsku.

– Przecież umiem!

– Ale nie korzystasz z tej wiedzy. Hyesoo, to ci się w końcu przyda, naprawdę.

– Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy każesz umieć, co? – Mruknęła, zaraz jednak zreflektowała się i zaproponowała: – Pokażę ci. Przeczytam ten artykuł – wskazała na jeden z tych wydrukowanych na pierwszej stronie. W końcu nie miała ochoty się z nim znowu wykłócać.

Ten kiwnął tylko głową, mówiąc „dobrze”. A potem słuchał, jak próbuje mu przeczytać, ale przebija ten obcy akcent, jak nie radzi sobie ze słowami, które oni zapisują tymi samymi znakami. Zmarszczył czoło. Niech ona się w końcu nauczy! Nie wszedł do Korei wczoraj, mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, by już umieć rozmawiać normalnie z Japończykami. Frustrowało go to, że ledwie umieli powiedzieć najprostsze rzeczy. Przecież teraz mieszkają w Japonii, muszą się zasymilować. Inaczej nie będą mieli życia. Jednak nie podnosił głosu. Może tylko zbyt gwałtownie ją poprawiał, gdy znowu czytała coś niepoprawnie.

– A rozumiesz chociaż, co przeczytałaś? – Dopytał ze skrywaną złośliwością. Hyesoo w odpowiedzi wręcz ostentacyjnie zaczęła mu streszczać artykuł.

– Moglibyśmy poczytać wiersze – zaproponowała, gdy skończyła. – Niektóre te wasze są ładne.

Nie wciskały też tak dobitnie czytelnikowi, że żyje w najwspanialszym kraju świata. Ani że Koreańczycy są na równi, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie da się ich odróżnić. Naprawdę wolała uczyć się japońskiego na poezji niż na najnowszych wiadomościach.

Zgodził się z uśmiechem i wyrecytował pierwszy wiersz, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy. Ona próbowała mu powiedzieć, o czym on jest i jakie widzi w nim odniesienia. To zdawało się przychodzić jej łatwiej niż próby czytania gazet.

A ona akurat mogłaby się lepiej nauczyć jego języka. Japonia kładł taki nacisk na jej edukację właśnie dlatego, żeby żyło jej się łatwiej. Mniejsza o jej brata; ktoś musiał odwalać czarną robotę, Kiku był o tym przekonany. Ale Hyesoo powinna być kobietą, z którą nie wstydziłby się gdzieś pójść. Która faktycznie znałaby coś innego niż ten ograniczony światopogląd. W Japonii kobiety bez problemów mogły się kształcić, więc jedna z personifikacji Korei również mogłaby z tego skorzystać. Gdyby tylko nie była tak uparta…

Czasami jej o tym mówił. Mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio, w zależności od sytuacji.

– Najpierw wcale nie utrudniacie mi wejścia do Korei, a potem robicie wyrzuty – zauważył raz, gdy Koreanka znowu zaczęła mu to wypominać. Przecież wiedzieli, jak to się skończy.

Hyesoo miała ochotę urwać mu łeb za ten niczym niezmącony spokój.

– Utrudnialiśmy, jak się dało!

– Zwłaszcza ty – odparł chłodno. – Zachowywałaś się tak, jakbyś wręcz chciała, żeby ktoś was zaatakował.

Och, jak żałowała, że nie może wycisnąć ze swojego hanboka tuszu, którym obrzucili ją na ulicy! Nie byłaby w stanie go normalnie uderzyć jak Yongsoo, więc chociaż oblanie go tuszem byłoby sposobem na okazanie niezadowolenia. Zamiast tego upuściła celowo kulki ryżowe, które zamierzała mu podać.

– Bo nie chciałam być jak ta gisaeng, która spadła z wrogiem w przepaść, by uratować kraj?! Wybacz, nie chciałam utknąć z tobą na zawsze gdzieś, skąd nie ma wyjścia – przez jej twarz przebiegł cień pogardy. Kiku czasami sensownie mówił. Gdyby tylko przestał być taki przekonany o własnej wspaniałości, byłoby lepiej. Nawet teraz podnosił kolejne kulki tak, jakby udawał, że wcale nie wie, o co jej chodzi. Jakby wręcz prosił się o kolejne drobne gesty złośliwości, które i tak potem odeprze. Ten cholerny barbarzyńca, który bez pośrednictwa Korei nie miałby wielu rzeczy, które tak cenił.

– Nie musiałaś spadać. Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś sama chwyciła miecz i stanęła do walki. Tak, jak wtedy, gdy wcześniej was najeżdżałem.

Spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy, ukrywając zdezorientowanie. Przecież wydawałoby się, że właśnie na niezachęcaniu jej mu zależy. Póki się z bratem nie stawiali, miał ułatwioną sprawę; po prostu mógł robić, co chciał. Więc czemu…? To jakaś prowokacja?

Chrząknęła.

– Mieczem to mogłabym cię przebić z zaskoczenia poza polem walki – odparła pewnie, poprawiając na sobie biały hanbok.

Nie przebiła. Gdy brat walczył z resztą wojsk, ona zajmowała się rannymi. Tutaj było równie wiele do roboty. Wiadomość o tym, że sam Japonia też został ranny, zastała ją właśnie tam, w polowym lazarecie. Zbyt daleko od miejsca, w którym on przebywał, żeby rzucić wszystko i biec, byle go dobić. Wszystko było w rękach brata i generałów. Na szczęście wtedy właśnie tak udało się ostudzić jego zapał. Wycofał się z Korei niedługo potem i jeszcze długo nawet nie myślał o podboju.

Nie tak dawno temu to już nie wystarczało.

– Miałabyś tyle szans… – Kiku pokręcił głową. – Yongsoo nie musi wszystkiego robić. Równie dobrze ty mogłabyś działać sama, tak jak kiedyś.

– Kiedyś to kiedyś – skwitowała. Tak, czasem tęskniła do czasów, gdy to ona chodziła z mieczem, gdy wszyscy inni na Półwyspie się z nią liczyli jeszcze bardziej. Jednak to nie miało takiego znaczenia teraz, gdy tyle się zmieniło w samej Korei i poza nią. Teraz jej rola była inna. – To najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nawet dla ciebie.

Bogowie, jak wiele do niej nie trafiało. Jaka ona była zamknięta na jakiekolwiek sugestie! Kiku nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś śmiało rozpychała się po Półwyspie, jak urzekła go tą siłą charakteru. Nawet teraz widział w niej tę dawną Hyesoo, które zupełnie jakby dochodziła do głosu, bardziej stonowana, ale jednak. W takich sytuacjach tym bardziej miał ochotę zagarnąć ją tylko dla siebie.

– Koreańskie rozwiązania nie są jedynymi dobrymi. Może gdybyś je przemyślała jeszcze raz, byłabyś teraz gdzie indziej.

Wydawało jej się, czy się delikatnie uśmiechnął? Nie miała nawet siły i chęci się nad tym zastanawiać.

Za to faktycznie myślała długo o jego słowach. Może miał rację?

Kiku w niektórych chwilach sam już nie był do końca pewien, czy po prostu chce ją mieć, czy tylko pognębić. Prawdopodobnie coś pośrodku. Nie anektował Korei bezinteresownie, nigdy też nie zamierzał uważać, że rodzeństwo Im bez styczności z japońską kulturą może być mu równe. Mogą być jak ci uśmiechnięci ludzie z plakatów rozwieszonych po całym Imperium, jasne – ale na jego warunkach. Ale była jeszcze jedna kwestia, o której zwykle głośno nie wspominał. To, jak kiedyś Hyesoo go urzekła swoim charakterem, sprawiało, że chciał ją mieć przy sobie, dla siebie. Może nawet chciał ją okiełznać, kto wie. Im bardziej się buntowała przeciwko czemukolwiek, tym bardziej miał ochotę pokazać jej, że nie tędy droga.

– Nosiłaś już to kimono ode mnie?

Koreanka spojrzała na niego, opuszczając ręce, w których trzymała torbę ze sprawunkami i książki. Z okładek resztki niezaschniętego tuszu kapały na jej biały, już i tak poplamiony hanbok. Japonia wyglądał, jakby właśnie przechodził i widok wchodzącej Hyesoo go zatrzymał.

– Jak zaczną mnie normalnie traktować, to założę! – Wiedziała i tak, że to nie nastąpi. Nie, dopóki on tu będzie. Gdyby Japończycy raczyli wycofać się z Korei, nie musiałaby się przejmować, że obrzucają tuszem ją i innych Koreańczyków. Byle tylko przestali nosić te białe stroje narodowe.

– Nie byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś ubrała się jak Japonka? Wtedy potraktowaliby cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz.

Zmroziła go wzrokiem.

– Nie przestanę być solidarna z własnymi ludźmi!

Tyle. Zaraz potem szybko skierowała się do kuchni, zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać. Zdołał tylko dostrzec nazwisko na jednej z książek –  Akutagawa Ryuunosuke . W oryginale.

Co by nie mówić, Hyesoo chociaż do nauki była chętna, nawet jeśli nie chciała odrzucać niczego, co wiązało się z jej kulturą. Wiedzę jednak chłonęła chętnie. Wręcz połykała kolejne książki, które jej przynosił, słuchała, gdy opowiadał o Zachodzie, chyba tak samo zaciekawiona i zachwycona nowoczesnym światem jak on jeszcze nie tak dawno temu.

– Zabiorę cię tam kiedyś – obiecał, gdy przyznała nieśmiało, że chciałaby kiedyś tam pojechać.

Czasem nawet dopytywała o znaki. Czy używa ich podobnie do niej? A buddyzm i pieczęcie jakoś inaczej interpretuje niż ona i Yongsoo? Zmienił coś od czasów, gdy sami oświecili go wiedzą o tym, że coś takiego istnieje? Tę drobną złośliwość zignorował, podobnie jak wiele innych.

– Siłą rzeczy każdy wprowadza coś swojego. To nic wyjątkowego – stwierdził z takim zewnętrznym spokojem, że Korea miała ochotę nim porządnie potrząsnąć.

Chęć na to przeszła jej jakiś czas później, gdy Kiku zaczął snuć tradycyjne opowieści. Zdumiewające, że przy nich potrafili się dogadać. Gdy nie różniła ich polityka, wydawał się milszy. Nawet go takiego lubiła. Zdawał się być inny niż wtedy, gdy mówił o imperialnych celach. Gdyby nie musieli wychodzić z domu i zajmować się sprawami swoich państw, mogliby się dogadać.

– U mnie mówią o tych rybach, które mają tylko jedno oko – zaczął kolejną opowieść. – Same wszystkiego nie widzą, więc mogą popełnić wiele błędów. Ich życie nie będzie pełne. I właśnie po to potrzebują drugiej ryby. Aby mieć pełen ogląd rzeczywistości.

– Jakie to ładne – skomentowała.

– I prawdziwe – odparł, patrząc na nią dość śmiało jak na siebie.

Zacisnęła usta. Domyśliła się od razu, a jakże. On mógłby jej dać ogląd na tę część rzeczywistości, o jakiej Yongsoo pewnie nawet nie myślał. Nie chodziło już nawet o związki – Kiku po prostu znał wielu ludzi, znał odległe kraje i widział rzeczy, o jakich w Korei nikomu się nie śniło.

– Też bym tak chciała – przyznała w końcu nieśmiało.

– A Yongsoo? Chyba się rozumiecie i dogadujecie?

– Oczywiście! Chodziło mi o coś innego – dodała po chwili milczenia. Japonia kiwnął głową i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem. Zbierała myśli, aż w końcu powiedziała dalej: – Yongsoo jest dla mnie jak brat, nic więcej. Ta twoja opowieść brzmi bardziej romantycznie…

– Ach, tak – potaknął szybko.

Koreanka przelotnie spojrzała mu w oczy zanim wróciła wzrokiem do drzeworytu za nimi. To było zaskakujące, widzieć, jak ktoś tak wycofany jak ona zdobywa się na coś tak śmiałego jak na nią. Czyżby…?

– Koreańczycy chyba też mają podobne opowieści? – Zmienił nieco temat.

– Masę! Brat zawsze narzeka, że ja tylko o nich… – Zaśmiała się. – Na przykład o motylach, symbolach miłości. Była kiedyś dama, która całe życie słyszała o swoim przyszłym mężu. Zakochała się w nim, nigdy go nawet nie spotykając. Nie mogła doczekać się dnia, w którym go pozna, ale niestety, on umarł, zanim do tego doszło. Rozpaczała niesamowicie! Tak bardzo jej go brakowało. Pewnego dnia poszła ze swoją opiekunką na jego grób. Ze łzami w oczach prosiła, by zabrał ją do siebie. I wtedy grób się otworzył. A on wciągnął ją do środka. Opiekunka robiła wszystko, by ją zatrzymać, lecz na próżno. Zostały jej w rękach tylko rękawy jej hanboka. Te zmieniły się w motyle i odleciały. Ale przynajmniej jej podopieczna doczekała się swojej miłości.

Mogło się zdawać, że nieco odpłynęła przy swojej opowieści. Gdy skończyła opowiadać, nie spieszyła się, by znowu się odzywać. Wolała, żeby ta opowieść wybrzmiała.

– Piękne… to prawie jak w Japonii, gdzie bywa, że zakochani popełniają wspólnie samobójstwo.

– Fakt. W naszym przypadku to byłoby dość szczególne – zażartowała.

– O wiele bardziej symboliczne.

Byli gotowi rozmawiać tak w nieskończoność. Rozprawiać o sztuce i wymieniać się luźnymi uwagami jak za czasów, gdy Kiku spędzał w Yoshiwarze. Nie mógł uniknąć skojarzeń z tamtym miejscem. Niekończące się rozmowy o sztuce i kulturze obojgu przychodziły z większą łatwością niż rozmowy o uczuciach. A jednocześnie, przywiązanie do Hyesoo nasuwało mu skojarzenia właśnie z Yoshiwarą, gdzie można było spędzić niejeden wieczór w herbaciarni i zakochać się na zabój, niż z gejszami, które były wyłącznie artystkami. Wtedy jednak usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych. Południe wrócił tak wcześnie czy to czas tak szybko minął?

Japonia wstał od razu; nie chciał, aby Yongsoo zastał ich razem. Ucałował ją jeszcze przelotnie, zanim opuścił pomieszczenie. Hyesoo jeszcze dobrą chwilę nie opuszczało zaskoczenie.

Niedługo potem dostała od niego na urodziny kimono w motyle.

***

– Wiesz… Jest ktoś, kto mi się podoba – zaczęła Hyesoo, gdy z bratem przechadzała się uliczkami Seulu, oboje ubrani na biało. Ten zerknął na nią przez ramię.

– Ale jaki ktoś? Porządny?

– Całkiem.

– Nie może być całkiem, ma być bardzo! Byle komu cię nie oddam – podkreślił, na co Koreanka tylko pokiwała głową z pobłażaniem. Nie musiał tak tego podkreślać przy każdym, z którym chciała się spotykać po zjednoczeniu, jakkolwiek by jej nie schlebiały jego słowa, że praktycznie nikt nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry.

– To nie jest byle kto. I tylko mi się podoba! – Zaznaczyła. – To jeszcze nic nie musi znaczyć.

– W takim razie pamiętaj, że mówię na zaś!

Kiwnęła głową, czego Yongsoo nie mógł dostrzec, idąc przed nią. Przez pewien czas milczeli, rzucając tylko podejrzliwe spojrzenia w kierunku mijanych Japończyków. Nie od dziś wiedzieli, że co za dużo przybyszów ze wschodu, to niezdrowo.

Gdy Hyesoo wydawało się, że póki co minęli wszystkich i weszli ponownie w obszar pełen Koreańczyków, dodała na jednym wdechu:

– Tylko jest jedna sprawa. To Japończyk.

Yongsoo zatrzymał się i odwrócił przodem do niej. Patrzył na nią z rozczarowaniem, zastanawiając się, czy skrzyczeć ją za te pomysły od razu, czy lepiej poczekać.

– Hyesoo… Ty się umawiaj, z kim chcesz, ale od nieporządnych i takich trzymaj się z daleka.

– Ja go tylko bardzo lubię!

Jej brat westchnął ciężko.

– Skoro tak go lubisz… ale musi mieć dobre podejście do Koreańczyków, pamiętaj. Nie pozwolę ci się związać z nikim, kto źle by nas traktował.

Wiedziała to, aż za dobrze. Po prawdzie, biorąc pod uwagę ten głos rozsądku sama się zastanawiała, co ją tak urzeka w Kiku. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać i był nowoczesny, ale podejście do Koreańczyków… Dość powiedzieć, że o to prawie zawsze się kłócili. Oficjalnie mówił jedno, myślał sobie drugie. Nie umiała do tego jednoznacznie podejść poza tym, że prywatnie był całkiem sensowny.

– A gdzie on mieszka? – Zapytał od niechcenia, gdy zbliżali się do targu.

– Niedaleko nas.

Wolała nie mówić mu póki co, że „niedaleko” oznaczało w istocie inną część ich domu.

Nieszczególnie miała ochotę iść kłaść się spać akurat u Kiku. Gdyby nie kazał jej do siebie dziś przychodzić tym nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, pewnie nie szłaby w ogóle, ale czuła, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Zamieszki z pierwszego marca, o które kłócili się tego samego dnia, przypominały jej, że Koreańczycy mogą wiele, jemu zaś – że mogą robić, co chcą, Japończycy i tak mają przewagę. On miał. Faktycznie było to widać w domu. Nieważne, ile razy ona albo nawet Yongsoo się sprzeciwiali, wszystko rozbijało się o konsekwencje, jakie Kiku wyciągał. Wydawało się jednak, że w tym wszystkim ją traktuje nieco milej. Pewnie dlatego, że uczyła się japońskiego i próbowała zachowywać się jak Japonka. Poza tym, widziała, w jaki sposób na nią patrzył od jakiegoś czasu. Domyślała się, do czego to będzie prowadzić. Dlatego o ile szła niechętnie, to nie była zaskoczona. Wchodząc do jego pokoju, przybrała taką postawę, jakby miała do powiedzenia o wiele więcej.

Kiku spał czujnie, ocknął się niemal od razu po tym, jak Hyesoo odsunęła drzwi. Mogłaby przysiąc, że kąciki ust na ułamek chwili poszły mu do góry, zanim odsunął się, robiąc jej miejsce. Bez słowa zasunęła drzwi i położyła się na samym brzegu posłania.

Nie wiedziała, ile tak leżeli w ciszy. Wystarczająco długo, by znudziło jej się leżenie w stanie najwyższej gotowości.

– Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – zagaił wreszcie.

Nie odpowiedziała mu.

– Widzisz? Cokolwiek zrobisz, i tak ja mam najwięcej do powiedzenia.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Bo zgrywasz tyrana! – Szepnęła głośno, wciąż się nie odwracając w jego stronę.

– Nazywasz mnie tyranem po tym, co dla ciebie zrobiłem? Przecież każdy ma kogoś, na kim mu zależy – przysunął się i objął ją powoli.

– I niby to wszystko…? – Urwała. Przecież i tak nic z niego nie wyciągnie. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie bardzo miała ochotę.

– Niby to wszystko – powtórzył. – Przecież to wiesz.

– I tak mógłbyś czasem mówić jaśniej – zauważyła, gdy odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy.

– To ty powinnaś bardziej się słuchać – szepnął. – Póki robisz, co należy, wszystko mi jedno, w każdym innym przypadku mogę zrobić z tobą wszystko – dodał, zacieśniając uścisk. Koreanka szarpnęła się nieznacznie.

– Ty powinieneś odpuścić. Tylko możesz zrobić wszystko, nie musisz. Inaczej Południe cię zabije – że też musiała mu to tłumaczyć jak jakiemuś idiocie.

Nagle przekręcił ją na plecy i dopiero wtedy mocniej się poruszyła, próbując wyślizgnąć się, zanim jeszcze zamknął jej drogę rękami. Wtedy pierwszy raz, odkąd tu przyszła, miała okazję spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Czekaj!

– Nie zależy ci na bracie? – Sięgnął po argument ostateczny. – Lepiej, żeby o niczym się nie dowiedział. To tylko twoja sprawa.

Mruknęła pod nosem jakieś nieprzychylne słowa. Miał rację, skubany. A potem sama sięgnęła do guzików swojej koszuli nocnej. Może i jest na przegranej pozycji, ale nie pozwoli mu odebrać sobie tych resztek kontroli.

Po wszystkim długo nie mogła zasnąć. Leżała i to przymykała oczy, to patrzyła na śpiącego Kiku. Spokojny jak zawsze. Jakby wyciągnięcie po nią ręki nie było dla niego niczym wyjątkowym. Tylko jego oczy wskazywały dziś coś więcej niż brak wyrazu.

Jakiś czas później stała w luźno zarzuconym kimonie i usiłowała je poprawnie zawiązać. Co jak co, ale hanbok był nieporównanie prostszy do założenia. Tutaj zbyt wiele elementów miało znaczenie i mogło zaważyć na osiągnięciu właściwej sylwetki. Takiej przypominającej butelkę sake, jak mówili niektórzy. Hyesoo, od niedawna Megumi, dopiero próbowała się połapać w tych wszystkich warstwach i detalach. Wprawdzie zdążyła się już napatrzeć na perfekcyjnie ubrane Japonki, nie oznaczało to jednak, że sama potrafiła taki wygląd odtworzyć. Nie chciała też prosić Kiku o pomoc – wolała zrobić mu niespodziankę, pokazując się w ubraniu od niego. Próbowała zatem sama.

O wiele łatwiejsze było ułożenie włosów na japońską modłę. Wpięła w nie jedyne ozdobne spinki, jakie miała – koreańskie. O dziwo pasowały, choć sprawiały wrażenie pasujących z przypadku. I jako jedyne wyglądały znajomo. Cała reszta jej odbicia w lustrze już nie. Koreanka miała wrażenie, że patrzy na kogoś innego.

Sam Kiku był zdumiony, gdy mu się w końcu pokazała.

– O rany, Koreo… – Przez dobrą chwilę nawet do niej nie podchodził; nie chciał zniszczyć tego wrażenia, jakie robiła.

Sama Koreanka czuła się nieco wręcz speszona taką reakcją. Nigdy nie lubiła być na świeczniku, zatem nie czuła się dobrze i teraz, gdy stanowiła główny obiekt zainteresowania.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Pięknie wyglądasz – powiedział w końcu. – Możemy już iść?

– Tak, jak najbardziej.

Wybierali się do kina. Kiku niedługo wcześniej poprosił ją o chodzenie, zaraz po tym, jak spędzili razem noc. Potraktowała tę prośbę z dystansem, prosiła go o czas na zastanowienie się, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła. Od tamtego czasu zabierał ją ze sobą, gdy gdzieś wychodził spędzać wolny czas. Niech inni zobaczą, jaką ma ładną partnerkę. Niech ona zobaczy, co traciła, zamykając się na resztę świata. Jej samej, prawdę mówiąc, wydawało się, że dopiero w japońskim ubraniu może bez problemów poznawać tę resztę świata. W tłum Japończyków, wśród których Kiku się obracał, wmieszała się bez problemu. Miło było dla odmiany nie widzieć pogardliwych spojrzeń i zamiast tego być traktowaną jak każdy inny. Na Megumi nikt nie patrzył z góry, gdy oglądała filmy ukrycie zachęcające do asymilacji. Tak jak ten, na którym byli tym razem. Miała co to niego dość mieszane uczucia; z jednej strony podobała jej się historia, z drugiej jednak wydawało jej się, że można było obejść się bez wciskania co i rusz tej japońskiej manii wielkości. Japonia nie przyznawał się do tego, że ma o sobie aż tak wysokie mniemanie, ale to było widać na każdym kroku.

– Chodźmy kiedyś na coś koreańskiego – poprosiła po japońsku, gdy wyszli z kina.

– Gdy wyjdzie jakiś ciekawy koreański film, to chętnie. Chciałbym zobaczyć, co Koreańczycy takiego teraz kręcą.

Tak bardzo chcesz zobaczyć, że zabraniasz nam robić filmy. Hyesoo miała te słowa na końcu języka i ledwie powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem ich. Bądź co bądź, może nie wypada aż tak mu dogryzać, skoro są razem. Zamiast tego powiedziała ostrożnie:

– Wystarczy, że dasz nam więcej swobód, jak jeszcze niedawno.

Popatrzył na nią, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

– Za wiele ode mnie wymagasz, Megumi. Nie możemy tego zrobić.

Dalej szli w milczeniu. Zapadł wieczór, a ulice rozświetliło mdłe światło latarni. Hyesoo wręcz przepełniała złość na to, że nawet teraz on nie chce słuchać jej próśb niepodległościowych, Kiku z kolei był zirytowany tym, że ona w ogóle o coś się dopomina. Przecież zapewniał jej wszystko, czego tylko chciała – poza niepodległością. Przecież tak będzie dla niej lepiej. Dla niej i dla jej brata. Dopiero gdy zbliżali się do domu, Koreanka zapytała ostrożnie:

– Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Kiwnął głową.

– Kiedyś opowiadałeś o tych jednookich rybach – zawiesiła głos na chwilę, układając w głowie kolejne słowa. – Tych, które same nie zobaczą rzeczywistości w pełni.

– Tak, pamiętam.

– Tak się zastanawiam… Ja dzięki tobie widzę szerszy świat i nowoczesność, ale jak twój ogląd się poszerza dzięki mnie?

Japonia przez chwilę się zastanawiał, jak to ująć.

– Widzę, jak można w inny sposób połączyć siłę i elegancję. I widzę, czego tak zawzięcie broniliście przez wieki, wielu wspaniałości.

Yongsoo, który akurat był w domu, zauważył, jak wracają i nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak wygląda Hyesoo. Musiał się przyglądać uważnie, by przekonać się, że to naprawdę jego siostra, tak bardzo inaczej wyglądała. Rozpoznał wprawdzie kimono, które ta dostała na urodziny, nie sądził jednak, by sama z siebie założyła coś takiego i jeszcze uczesała się tak… japońsko. Nie tak powinna wyglądać. Zupełnie, jakby zabierał mi siostrę, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Zerwał się z pokoju, w którym przebywał, i po paru krokach znalazł się przy wejściu. Chwycił za ramiona zdezorientowaną Hyesoo i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Wściekłym wzrokiem mierzył Japonię, który wyglądał na nieco wytrąconego z równowagi, ale o niebo spokojniejszego.

– Nie będziesz mi sprowadzać siostry na złą drogę! Co ty sobie myślisz?!

– Ja sama z siebie… – zaznaczyła cicho, brat ją jednak zignorował. O wiele bardziej był skupiony na Kiku.

Ten z kolei próbował ostrożnie wyciągnąć Hyesoo z jego uścisku.

– Wypraszam sobie, ja zachowuję się właściwie. Poprosiłem ją o chodzenie.

Yongsoo spojrzał zdezorientowany, najpierw na niego, a potem na nią. Zaraz potem stanął przed nią i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Ale to moja siostra. Komu jak komu, ale tobie powinna odmówić, zresztą ja się na to nie zgadzam.

Hyesoo mruknęła coś nieprzychylnego pod nosem. Kiku zaś pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Ech, Koreo… właśnie taką nowoczesność próbuję wam cały czas pokazać. Ona sama zdecydowała, z kim chce się wiązać pomimo całego szacunku dla ciebie.

Miała straszną ochotę się wtrącić i potwierdzić, nie chciała się jednak wtrącać. Lepiej będzie, jak porozmawia z bratem na spokojnie i mu wyjaśni.

– I dlatego tak się stroi?

– Chyba lepiej tak niż jakby miała ubierać się jak kobiety z Zachodu? – Niemal od razu Kiku uśmiechnął się przebiegle, widząc zgodę Koreańczyka. – No właśnie.

Przez dobrą chwilę stali i mierzyli się wzrokiem, a Koreanka miała tylko nadzieję, że żaden nie każe jej stawać po jednej stronie. Obaj byli dla niej ważni, po prostu w inny sposób. Nie potrafiłaby opowiedzieć się tylko za jednym z nich. Poklepała lekko brata po ramieniu, chcąc, żeby nie robił dalej awantury. Obejrzał się na nią i widząc jej twarde spojrzenie spasował.

– Ale pamiętaj, jak tylko ją skrzywdzisz, to będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia. Zrobię ci wtedy taki przewrót, jakiego nigdy nie widziałeś!

– Dobrze – Kiku nie wydawał się szczególnie poruszony. Wiedział, że i tak stłumi ewentualne mordercze zapędy Yongsoo? Albo że nawet nie da mu podstaw do tego, by się burzyć? Pewnie wszystko po trochu. Nie od wczoraj miał Koreę w garści. – Tylko sam jej nic nie zrób z takim charakterem.

Rzucił jeszcze z naciskiem i odszedł, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Ten odprowadził go wzrokiem i dopiero, gdy stracił go w oczu, odwrócił się w kierunku Hyesoo.

– Nie wierzę, że sama z siebie się z nim umawiasz – w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut .– Co on ci zrobił, że cię zmusił do związku?

– Naprawdę sama chciałam! On był kulturalny, wiesz? – Pominęła wspominanie wcześniejszej nocy, podczas której zupełnie zapomniał o swoim zwyczajowym trzymaniu dystansu. To teraz nie miało znaczenia, zresztą nie wyobrażała sobie powiedzieć bratu o czymś takim. – Dużo rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, zanim w ogóle zaproponował.

– A ty się tak zgodziłaś od razu?! – W głowie mu się to nie mieściło.

– Prawie. Przecież nie jestem głupia i wiem, co on i jego ludzie tu odwalają! Ale prywatnie jest w porządku. Naprawdę – zapewniła. – Uczy mnie różnych rzeczy, pokazuje świat. Traktuje bardziej na równi ze sobą niż niektórzy– dodała, patrząc na brata znacząco.

– Przecież nie pozwolę ci się tak męczyć, jak ja się męczę – to jego odpowiedzialnością była jej sytuacja. Po to ciężko pracował, żeby ona mogła zająć się czymś innym.

– Nie o to chodzi! Tradycja tradycją, ale on tak nie naciska. Mogę nosić się, jak za dawnych czasów.

– Tym cię kupił? – Zapytał kpiąco, na co Hyesoo go odepchnęła.

Nie chciało jej się już rozmawiać z Yongsoo. Każda próba wyjaśnienia i tak zderzała się z jego twardym przekonaniem, że tak być nie powinno, że z własnej woli w życiu by tak nie postąpiła. Zupełnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że związała się z wrogiem, którego sama Hyesoo postrzegała tak tylko, gdy myślała o polityce czy narodach. Kiku odarty z tego wszystkiego był łatwiejszy do polubienia. O wiele.

Emocje jeszcze w niej buzowały, gdy weszła do pokoju Kiku. Nie spodziewał się jej, a to mało powiedziane. Patrzył z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem, jak ta zamyka drzwi i idzie szybkim krokiem, żeby zaraz potem położyć się na jego miejscu.

– On nawet moich argumentów nie słucha! – Wyrzuciła z siebie niezadowolona.

– Potrzebuje czasu.

– Ale on nawet własnej siostrze nie wierzy! Jest przekonany, że mnie do wszystkiego zmuszasz.

Kiku oderwał się od swoich zajęć i usiadł obok niej. Wiedział, jakie to musi być dla niej trudne, ale też nie podchodził do tego aż tak emocjonalnie. Pewnie dlatego, że sam nie miał rodzeństwa. Nie znał tak dobrze tych wszystkich niuansów, które dla rodzeństwa Im były ważne. Ale dla niego też liczyło się dobro bliskich, a widok naburmuszonej Hyesoo nie był czymś, co spodziewał się zobaczyć. Ani co chciał widzieć po mile spędzonym wieczorze.

– Jeszcze mu udowodnisz, że to nieprawda.

– Jak uwierzy, to chyba ogłoszę święto!

Koreanka wbiła w niego wzrok, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

– Tak właściwie, to może chciałbyś…?

Kiku z początku nie dowierzał, co ona mu może proponować, widział jednak, że dobrze się domyśla. Nie codziennie Hyesoo rozsuwała tak ubranie, choć wyraz nieśmiałości na jej twarzy znał już zbyt dobrze. Zakładał, że właśnie dlatego przeżywała wszystko mocniej i w ogóle go namawiała, co nie było dalekie od prawdy. Hyesoo nawet nie zależało na przyjemności tak, jak na pocieszeniu. Nie przejmowała się wstydem na tyle, by powstrzymać się od odreagowania sprzeczki z bratem. Byle nakłonić Kiku, by teraz zrobił pierwszy krok, i jakoś pójdzie. Wydawało jej się, że już to zrozumiał w tej krótkiej chwili między niedowierzaniem a pochyleniem się. Skoro to ma ją jakoś pocieszyć, w porządku.

To nie tak, że któryś miał nad nią władzę. Zrobiła to, bo chciała.

Następnego dnia brata widziała tylko przelotnie. Wszedł bez słowa do pokoju, w którym jedli, i szybko zjadł to, co mu przygotowała na śniadanie.

– Yongsoo. Aż tak się spieszysz do pracy? – próbowała go zagadać. Nieco niechętnie, ale spokojnie w porównaniu z wczoraj. Ten tylko popatrzył na nią, mrużąc oczy, i bez słowa wstał od stołu. Z domu wyszedł w pośpiechu. Hyesoo tyko mruknęła coś pod nosem.

Znalazł się obrażalski, który pewnie teraz nawet się do niej nie odezwie. A naprawdę dzisiaj chciała się z nim dogadać. Nawet ubrała się normalnie, po koreańsku, żeby na to nie narzekał. Nie chciała być postawiona pod ścianą i zmuszona do wybrania jednego z nich. Nie łudziła się, że nagle zapałają do siebie wielką sympatią, ale mogliby się chociaż tolerować. Z drugiej strony, sam Kiku nie wydawał się chętny nawet do takiego rozwiązania.

– Obraził się? Przecież i tak nie będzie miał wyjścia, jak się z tym pogodzić – zauważył.

– Nie chcę, żebyście sobie skakali do gardeł – oświadczyła twardo.

– A czy ja mu skaczę do gardła?

Odpuszczała sobie z czasem przekonywanie ich do swojej racji. Każdy z nich, uparty na swój sposób, i tak nie zgodziłby się z tym drugim. To poczucie stało nawet wyżej niż cokolwiek, co ona by powiedziała.

Kiku wiele opowiadał jej o kimonach. O wszystkich szczegółach, dzięki którym kobiety na jego wyspach wyglądają tak spektakularnie, o tym, jak dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Nawet nie zastanawiała się, ile drobiazgów może mieć znaczenie. Chociażby sznurek zawiązywany na obi, przy pomocy którego można było wyrazić różne nastroje.

– Zawiązany w taki sposób oznacza radość – operował jej ręcznym lusterkiem, aby mogła dobrze zobaczyć odbicie tego splotu w lustrze, przed którym stali. Kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Wtedy wręczył jej lusterko, a sam przewiązał nieznacznie sznurek. – To oznacza smutek albo rozpacz – wytłumaczył, gdy z powrotem wziął od niej lusterko i pokazał, o co mu chodzi. – A to już oznacza bardziej neutralny nastrój. Taki ktoś nie jest ani szczególnie radosny, ani przygnębiony – wyjaśnił ostatnie, najbardziej wyrównane wiązanie.

Rozdarta między nimi dwoma, przy następnym ubraniu się w kimono zawiązała na obi ozdobny sznurek tak, aby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie.

Seulskie ulice, wciąż niespecjalnie zabudowane, już dawno straciły swój klimat z epoki Joseon. Straciły również spokój, zyskały za to nowoczesność, którą jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat temu Koreanka z zafascynowaniem obserwowała w krajach Zachodu. Teraz, po latach, niewiele brakowało Seulowi do Japonii – co, biorąc pod uwagę samą nowoczesność, było pozytywne. Na pozostałe kwestie trzeba już było przymknąć oko, jeśli nie chciało się wzbudzać niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

Hyesoo, wyglądając jak jedna z wielu Japonek, niespecjalnie rzucała się w oczy w tak różnorodnym tłumie. Czasem wyłapywała jakieś nieprzychylne spojrzenia, fakt., Wolała jednak taką sytuację niż gdyby we własnym mieście mili znowu ją szkalować za zbyt koreański wygląd. Czuła się pewniej, bezpieczniej. Był jeszcze jeden powód – Kiku. Czasami spotykała go na mieście, a byłoby jeszcze niemilej widziane, gdyby zobaczono go z Koreanką. Dla żadnego z nich to nie byłoby dobre wyjście. Gdy przybierała wygląd rządzących elit, było łatwiej.

– Poproszę _Asahi Shinbun_ – poprosiła sklepikarza gładką japońszczyzną. Po kupieniu gazety przystanęła na zewnątrz i zaczęła czytać.

Dość szybko zorientowała się, że rozumie praktycznie wszystko i nawet te przeklęte imiona umiała już jakoś odczytywać. Dowiedziała się, co się działo w całym Imperium, przeczytała też skrót wiadomości zagranicznych. Cieszyła się w duchu z japońskich podbojów, bo gdzieś tam, daleko, mieli gorzej, a Koreańczycy też mieli jakiś udział w tym wszystkim. Gdyby Kiku stał tuż obok i poprosił ją o przeczytanie dowolnego artykułu na głos, byłaby w stanie zrobić to o wiele swobodniej niż jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Nie dopytywałby już złośliwie, czy cokolwiek z tego rozumie. Po prostu już umiała. A czytając taką gazetę na ulicy, nie mogła pozbyć się myśli o tym, jak skutecznie przekonuje przechodniów, że jest bardziej japońska niż w rzeczywistości. Teraz przynajmniej ze strony władzy nic jej nie grozi.

Brata przechodzącego obok nawet nie zauważyła. Schowana za gazetą, nie widziała w ogóle ulicy i gdyby ten nie postanowił kupić jabłek w tym samym sklepiku, pewnie w ogóle by nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi. Zatopiona w lekturze, poznała go dopiero po głosie.

– Yongsoo! – Zawołała go, gdy wychodził. Zdezorientowany patrzył na jakąś Japonkę, która okazała się być jego siostrą.

– Ty tutaj? Nie masz nic innego do roboty? – chwycił w palce strony gazety i przechylił je tak, żeby sprawdzić, co ona czyta. Widząc pojedyncze zdania z artykułów, stracił zainteresowanie tytułem i skupił się na Hyesoo. – Bardziej prosto, tak to nawet nie widać, co czytasz! Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że jakieś złe koreańskie pisma.

– Mów po japońsku, proszę cię – odpowiedziała cicho, strzelając oczami na boki. Tu na pewno byli jacyś Japończycy. A nawet jeśli nie, to jak by to wyglądało, japońsko wyglądająca kobieta mówiąca po koreańsku? W tę stronę to nie działało.

– Nawet przy mnie chcesz tak udawać? – Spełnił jej prośbę niechętnie, ale tylko na chwilę. Każda chwila patrzenia na nią sprawiała, że miał ochotę iść z marszu i siłą przekonać Japonię, żeby dał sobie spokój z jego siostrą. Ostatni raz tak jej odwalało przy Chinach, ale to był Chiny. Z nim jeszcze mogła sobie być. Koniec końców tylko westchnął ciężko, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Do reszty straciłaś rozum.

Po chwili namysłu dał jej jedno z kupionych jabłek, jakby na znak przeprosin, i poszedł dalej.

Hyesoo wieczorem rozsiadła się w pokoju i rozwinęła belę wzorzystego jedwabiu, który kupiła w ciągu dnia. Materiał w delikatny, ledwie widoczny wzór liści o wiele lepiej wpasowywał się w niechęć Hyesoo do zbytniego niewyróżniania się z tłumu niż wystawny wzór na kimonie od Kiku. Dalej je lubiła, jednak wolała na co dzień coś bardziej stonowanego. Następnie wyjęła z papierowego opakowania wykrój i w oparciu o niego zaczęła kroić materiał. Nie mogła przy tym pozbyć się myśli, że taki ładny jedwab świetnie nadawałby się na hanbok. Postanowiła jednak już dawno, że uszyje sobie z niego ubranie na wzór japoński. Kroiła bez pośpiechu, za to dokładnie. Zmęczenie od pracy w domu i poza nim nie sprzyjało. Wszelkie kroki podejmowała nawet nie siląc się na jakikolwiek pośpiech. Spieszyła się w pracy, później zajmując się wszelkimi pracami domowymi, przyszła więc pora na czas dla niej. Póki nikt od niej niczego nie wymagał, mogła poświęcić własnym sprawom tyle, ile tylko miała ochotę. Z czasem jedynie coraz częściej przecierała oczy, próbując wciąż tak samo mocno skupiać się na pracy.

W tym wszystkim nawet nie zauważyła, jak zmęczenie wygrało.

Późnym wieczorem Kiku przechodził korytarzem i minął na wpół otwarte drzwi do pokoju, w którym ktoś leżał. Zaskoczony i zaintrygowany zatrzymał się i przyjrzał leżącej postaci. Długie włosy zaplecione w luźny już warkocz, które rzuciły mu się w oczy jako pierwsze, nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że to Hyesoo. Czekała tak na niego? Przeszło mu to przez myśl. Wszedł ostrożnie do pomieszczenia, mówiąc cicho i pospiesznie „przepraszam”.

Nie, nie mogła na niego tylko czekać. Dość szybko się zorientował, że wygląda, jakby nie rozłożyła się specjalnie na tym naciętym już jedwabiu. Prędzej, jakby padła, nie dbając o nic innego. Poskręcana, z igłą leżącą obok wyciągniętej ręki, miała w sobie mniej gracji niż wtedy, gdy do niego przychodziła albo gdy rozmawiali i nieśmiały uśmiech igrał po jej twarzy. Szczególnie, że nie tak daleko leżały rozłożone ilustracje z gotowym ubraniem. Zdumiał się, uświadamiając sobie, że to ubranie, jakiego nie powstydziłaby się niejedna tokijka. Nad tym zasnęła?

Było w tym coś dziwnego i przewidywalnego zarazem. Widział już od jakiegoś czasu, że Hyesoo chce mu się przypodobać, a odkąd zaczął się z nią spotykać, starała się jeszcze bardziej. Coraz mniej przypominała tę zahukaną Koreankę, która wyraźnie tęskniła za innym życiem. Ale z drugiej strony, wciąż bywała taką typową Koreanką. Potrafiła wykłócać się o drobiazgi, których w Japonii nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy kwestionować i upierać się przy tej swojej barbarzyńskiej kulturze. A mimo to przy szyciu kolejnego japońskiego ubrania najwyraźniej pracowała tak ciężko, że zasnęła. Dziwny to był widok. Niezwykły – właśnie to przeszło Kiku przez myśl. Przy okazji, jaki miły. Przecież ona nie starałaby się aż tak, gdyby jej nie zależało.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak się odwdzięczyć. Poszedł wyjąć koc leżący w jej szafie i przykrył nią Hyesoo. Mruknęła, a on położył na chwilę dłonie na jej ramionach. Niezbyt chciał stąd wychodzić, jednak jeszcze mocniej nie chciał sprawiać jej kłopotu. Podniósł się i obrzucając ukochaną spojrzeniem, opuścił pokój i zasunął drzwi.

Gdy Hyesoo ocknęła się, nie miała pojęcia, czemu nagle leży przykryta. Sama jakimś cudem poszła po ten koc? A może ktoś tu był? Poderwała się i spojrzała na drzwi, które – mogłaby przysiąc – jeszcze nie tak dawno były otwarte.

Pewnego razu dała namówić się Kiku na to, żeby ułożył jej włosy. Siedząc, przeglądała się w lusterku i obserwowała, jak Japonia tworzy na jej głowie upięcie, jakie podpatrzył podczas ostatniego pobytu na wyspach. Nowocześniejsze niż te, które pamiętała z początku okupacji, ale wciąż zdecydowanie japońskie; raczej mało która Koreanka by się tak uczesała. Głównie dlatego, że pomimo dość szybkiego przepływu informacji wciąż istniała nieprzenikniona bariera między jednym narodem a drugim. Ci, którzy porzucali swoją tożsamość i zaczynali żyć po japońsku, przekraczali tę barierę, co spotykało się z pogardą Yongsoo, który marzył o większej dumie z ich strony. A co o nich sądziła jego siostra? Odkąd sama przybrała japońskie imię, nie była już taka pewna.

Kiku namówił ją tak, jak namawiał do czerpania z jego kultury i do wspólnie spędzanych nocy. Przekonywał, że jej piękno tylko na tym zyska, a ona sama wyrwie się spod tak silnego wpływu brata. Przecież tego chciała, widząc zza kulis, co się dzieje z Koreą. Teraz zwykle ulegała, więc uległa i teraz. Jego dłonie zupełnie jakby tworzyły ją na nowo. Z trudem rozpoznałaby samą siebie na ulicy.

– Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – Zapytała.

– Gdzieś przy okazji. Dla mnie to jedna z tych rzeczy, które umiem od zawsze – odparł. – Kiedyś tyle podpatrywałem, że w końcu się nauczyłem, a nowe techniki też nie są takie trudne. Wystarczy tylko dobrze je przećwiczyć.

Kiwnęła głową.

– W tym masz przewagę nad Yongsoo. On nigdy by mnie nie uczesał – dodała.

– Nie tylko w tym.

Powiedział to tak spokojnie, jakby to była niewarta uwagi oczywistość. A Hyesoo złapała się na myśleniu, że on ma rację.

Kiku jak gdyby nigdy nic skończył układanie jej włosów i wpiął w nie bogato zdobione kanzashi, które przywiózł jej z wysp. Zasługujesz na coś pięknego – stwierdził wtedy. Od tamtego momentu od święta używała go zamiast prostej szpilki, z którą nie rozstawała się od dawna.

– A co tam jeszcze w wielkim świecie? – Zagadała po chwili ciszy. – Przecież nie pojechałeś tam tylko z nudów.

– Fakt – przysiadł obok niej, kładąc obok niej grzebień. – Jeszcze trochę i nareszcie będziemy mieli wojnę, więc twój brat niech się lepiej szykuje. Przyda się ktoś taki w naszej armii.

– Ty mu to powiedz – stwierdziła kategorycznie.

– Jasne. Ty za to namów go w końcu do zmiany imienia. Będzie walczyć tak czy siak, ale bez tego urzędnicy będą się czepiać, że wpuszczamy jakichś Koreańczyków – skrzywił się nieco, jakby samo to określenie było dla niego obelgą. Hyesoo nie skomentowała tego, posłała mu jedynie wymowne spojrzenie.

– Spróbuję.

– Świetnie – uśmiechnął się. – Bez drugiej personifikacji w wojsku nie pobijemy tak łatwo Chin.

– Myślałam, że nasze tereny ci wystarczą – zaskoczyły ją te jego plany. Słyszała je od jakiegoś czasu, ale przeważnie uważała, że to żart albo że Kiku chce jej zaimponować. Teraz jednak brzmiał całkiem poważnie.

– No co ty! Wszystkie światowe mocarstwa od dawna zagarniają ziemię, to ja też nie mogę być gorszy. To naturalna kolej rzeczy. Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziemy mieć posiadłości w różnych chińskich miastach! Z wami było łatwiej, ale przy współpracy wszystkich Chiny też damy radę rzucić na kolana.

– Jak to „było łatwiej”? Przecież się broniliśmy!

– Nie mów, że nie było – obrzucił ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Wystarczyło wejść i zająć.

Podpuszczał ją? Przeszło jej to przez myśl, ale nawet o tym nie zdążyła porządnie pomyśleć, tak bardzo złość w niej wzbierała.

– Ja to pamiętam zupełnie inaczej! Ty się tak uwziąłeś na tę Koreę, ale my nie odpuszczaliśmy do końca! Nawet po tym, jak już oficjalnie nas zajęliście.

Tym razem nie zaprzeczył. Nie chciało mu się wyprowadzać jej z błędu. Teraz czy przy kłótni o powstanie pierwszego marca, Megumi zawsze tak zaciekle broniła ich racji. To jedno się w niej nie zmieniało, choćby wyglądała akurat jak rodowita Japonka.

– Jak wy to mówicie? – Zastanowił się, próbując sobie przypomnieć to przysłowie po japońsku. – Podczas walki wielorybów krewetka zawsze ucierpi.

– Nie masz prawa tak mówić.

– Ty przejmujesz różne aspekty mojej kultury, to ja też mogę przejmować twoją – odparł z naciskiem.

– Robisz to od lat!

– W takim razie nie rozumiem, skąd to oburzenie.

– Stąd, że nigdy nie będziesz jednym z nas. Zresztą, nawet się nie starasz – dodała z wyrzutem. – I lepiej nawet nie próbuj! Ja to ja, ale jak tylko jakiś inny Koreańczyk zauważy, że próbujesz, nie będzie już tak miło.

– Jak nikt z was nie będzie starał się do nas upodobnić, będzie jeszcze gorzej – po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy w jego oczach błysnęło coś złowrogo. – Lepiej przekonaj brata, by się dostosował, jeśli chcesz go jeszcze zobaczyć w dobrym stanie.

Skwitowała to tylko westchnięciem.

Oczywiście, że potem poszła porozmawiać z bratem. Nieważne, jak bardzo źle by jej nie było z tym, że to ona musiała być pośrednikiem, wolała chociaż spróbować go przekonać. Lepiej, żeby ona z nim porozmawiała niż żeby Kiku postawił go przed faktem dokonanym.

– Nie ma mowy – oświadczył twardo, gdy tylko zasugerowała mu tę zmianę. – Przyszłaś, bo ci kazał, tak?

– Nie! – Skłamała. – Ale mówił mi, że chce cię wcielić do wojska, żebyś pomógł mu podbijać Azję. Na pewno cię tam wpakuje, choćby siłą. Pamiętasz, jak mnie było ciężko z pracą, zanim zmieniłam sobie imię? Nie chcę, żebyś ty też przez to przechodził.

– Ty to zrobiłaś dla bezpieczeństwa, bo chyba jeszcze nie dla niego, co? – Zerknął na nią wymownie, na co ona tylko zmrużyła oczy i pokręciła głową. – No. To chociaż ja muszę zostać przy swoim normalnym nazwisku i zachować kulturę. Gdy ja je zmienię, jeszcze cała Korea zacznie pod naszym wpływem, nie możemy na to pozwolić.

To fakt. Tego nie przemyślała, zbyt przejęta tą zawoalowaną groźbą, jaka otaczała jej ostatnią rozmowę z Kiku.

– Zawsze możesz zmienić je tylko w papierach. A nawet tu to niewiele zmieni, tylko wymowę znaków.

– Aż wymowę znaków. Słuchaj, Hyesoo, gdybym chciał ją zmienić, nie potrzebowałbym do tego jakiegoś okupanta.

– Spójrz na to tak: on teraz chce podbijać Chiny. Gdy skupi się na nas, nie będzie już tak dręczyć naszych ludzi. A imię tylko oficjalnie będziesz miał takie, jak on chce.

I będę mogła go kochać za to, jaki jest, bez myślenia o tym, jakie okropności wyrządził nam i naszym ludziom, dodała w myślach. Nawet nie śmiała powiedzieć tego na głos. Może w innej sytuacji.

– Mam gdzieś te jego imperialistyczne ambicje! Nie będzie nas zaprzęgać w służbie własnych głupich mrzonek. I ty też nie powinnaś. Już mnie tu nie obchodzi, co z nim robisz prywatnie, ale miej trochę odpowiedzialności za państwo!

– Mam! I widzę, że te jego ambicje też mogą nam pomóc. Pomyśl tylko, przy większej ilości podbitej ziemi z czasem zacznie traktować i rozwijać nasze tereny jak swoje. Będziemy mieli spokój…

– Dla spokoju ty i tak sprzedałaś duszę – odparł z przekąsem.

– Spokój w działaniach niepodległościowych!

Nie była to pierwsza kłótnia, jaką stoczyła z bratem, na pewno nie pierwsza, jaką stoczyli od początku okupacji. Pomimo to, Hyesoo wciąż nie mogła łatwo przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Drzwi do pokoju Kiku zasunęła z taką siłą, że omal nie zniszczyła delikatnej framugi.

– Próbowałam.

***

Im bardziej realny kształt przybierały marzenia Kiku o wojnie, tym chętniej wracali do jedynego gruntu, na jakim jeszcze byli w stanie się porozumieć – do kultury. Hyesoo już dawno przekonała się bardziej do japońskiej kultury, z kolei Kiku polubił część kultury koreańskiej. Tę część, która pokrywała się z jego kulturą. Reszta była zbyt podrzędna i nawet wiersze pisanie przez Koreańczyków brzmiały lepiej po japońsku. Na przykład ten, który Megumi wygłosiła mu przed chwilą. Ten, który wybrała z premedytacją, choć on o tym nie wiedział.

Po jego pochwale siedzieli przez dobrą chwilę w ciszy, delektując się tą chwilą i przemilczając wszystko, co było niewygodne. W końcu mężczyzna się podniósł.

– Zaraz zacznie się festiwal. Lepiej się pospieszyć.

–Dobrze… – Hyesoo też wstała i poprawiła na sobie kimono. Wciąż jednak coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Kolejne święto duchów spędzała jak Megumi i o ile podobały jej się te obchody, to brakowało jej tego elementu rolnictwa i natury, jakie znała ze świętowania jak Hyesoo. Niby to analogiczne święta, a tak bardzo się różniły.

Zbierała się w sobie dobrą chwilę. Dopiero, gdy wychodzili z domu, zaproponowała niepewnie:

\- Kiku, może w tym roku pojedziemy świętować baekjung? Tęsknię za prawdziwie koreańskimi obchodami.


End file.
